4th of July
by Purple-Puppy591
Summary: When summer rolls by, Percy and Annabeth return to camp from a trip to Calif. to meet new campers before 4th of July. Well, this is kind of a story between my friends and my love life. And I added it to the mix of a Percabeth story.
1. YOU need a wingman?

**Hey! I was bored, so I created a little story! YAYAYAYAYAAYY! Well, this is kind of a story between my friends love life (including mine, so they're going to be like Ocs of mine.), and I added it into a Percabeth story. ENJOY.**

Percy's POV

I love this girl. This girl, sitting in front of me. She's beautiful. Stormy gray eyes, long, glossy, soft blonde hair… though I can't tell her any of that until I know she loves me back.

I sit here, in the little coffee shop Annabeth picked out, and I was drinking black coffee, Annabeth eating some Greek yogurt.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going back to camp for the 4th of July? I had Iris-messaged Chiron a few nights ago while you were asleep. There are new campers!"

"Oh. Well, we ought to go meet them now!"

Annabeth half-choked. Of course, since I had said it so plainly, she thought I was actually serious. Which of course I was! "What? Percy, we're in California for the beginning of summer. You want to leave now? How can we get there so fast?"

"Well, 1) I'm tan enough, so I have no problem with leaving now, and 2) we can call Nico so we can shadow-travel. Easy."

"Fine," Annabeth groaned. "Let's go. But we have to pack up and check out."

We drove back to the hotel and packed our bags and got a refund for the nights we ended up not staying here for. Lucky us. I called Nico up while Annabeth was in the bathroom.

"Yo, Percy. How are ya?"

"Fine, Nico. But I need you to do me a favor… I want you to shadow travel me and Annabeth back to camp."

"Well, I'm kinda on a date at the moment Perce-"

"And it's Annabeth and _I _, Percy. Now you're grammar!" I heard a sharp voice yell into the phone. I knew instantly who the girl was, and I was awfully confused.

"Woah, hold up. Nico, you're on a date with Thalia?"

"That's right. You guys were gone for a while." Thalia said matter-of-factly.

"What possibly could have happened to you guys within 2 weeks?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't kno-"

"Tell Percy I said bye!" Thalia interrupted.

"Would you stop interrupt-"

"You take too long that's why!"

"Guys?" I said, obviously confused. Again.

"Sorry Perce-"

Off*

I was silently cursing Thalia's name when Annabeth walked up to me. "Everything all right?"

I blinked. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm totally fine with Nico and Thalia going out without them telling us."

"What? They're going out? Since when? That's so cute!"

I sighed. When will she figure out that it's not a good thing. "Wise girl, Nico's going out with Thalia. He's not going to be my wing-man anymore!"

Annabeth's eyebrows went up. "You need a wing-man? For which girl?"

I looked at feet and started fidgeting. "Uhh…"

Annabeth smiled and steeped closer to me. "Is it me, Seaweed Brain?"

"… No."

"It totally is, and I know it, so stop acting like that!"

"It's not you, okay?"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Annabeth was poking me by now, and I was running away from her around the block. All of a sudden I heard Annabeth's scream and then laughing.

"Annabeth!"

"It's alright, Percy! Nico, you scared the living hellhound out of me and Percy. Especially Perce."

I turned around the corner, and saw Nico giving Annabeth a hug. It's hard to say I wasn't irritated, so I turned back around to hide my jealous face. Only to see Thalia looking up at me. She smiled and jumped onto me.

"Perce! I missed you and Annabeth so much!"

I choked out, "You too, Thals."

"Well, we have to get back to camp now, right Nico?"

Nico jogged over. "Yeah, let's go before I tire myself out. You guys need me too much."

Annabeth grabbed Nico's wrist. "Yeah, well let's hope that we don't end up in China. You're still learning, aren't you?"

Nico shook his head to her as I grabbed his other wrist, and Thalia… grabbed his hair. "Annabeth, I learned a while ago, where have you been? You didn't leave with Percy yet when I fully learned. And Thalia, why are you grabbing my hair?"

Thalia's face turned pink. "Well, I always see you run your hand through your hair, and I always think, '_here, let me do that for you._' I just wanted to see if it was really soft and such."

Nico turned to me. "Well, man, you wanna go now? Grab your bags, we're heading to New York!"

Annabeth's POV

Mental note: never go shadow traveling again. It felt like my face was peeling off. My hair was whipping into Percy's face, and I could have sworn that he used his other hand to take it and smell it. Oh, Percy. If only he would admit that he loved me back, then I would I say that I loved him too. But does he love me? I always assumed that we would stay in the friend zone forever, and I try not to think about it that way. I want to be like Nico and Thalia. They were friends, and weren't scared to go out on a date. Have I ever been on a date with Percy? What about today at the coffee shop?

I looked at the others, and Thalia was holding onto Nico for dear life, laughing. Percy was still holding Nico's wrist, but with the other hand he took mine and held in the air, yelling and laughing. Then a sudden _whoosh _and we were standing at that Pine Tree. When we crossed the border, people were flooding all around us, and giving me and Percy hugs.

But when they separated we saw a group of nine teenagers, sitting together at the beach. You could tell that they were all friends- and that two pairs were dating, because of the way they leaned into each other.

One girl with long, shiny, black hair turned around and looked at me. "Hey, I'm Rayne. Daughter of Aphrodite."

I smiled. "I'm Annabeth. And this is Percy. You remind me of a girl in the Aphrodite cabin. Her name was Silena Beauregard." I smiled at some memories, and then frowned at the memory of her death. Percy took my hand.

Rayne smiled at me. A guy stepped up from behind her. "Hey, I'm Henry. I'm a son of Ares," He turned to Rayne. " Rayne, do you wanna go to the mess hall now?"

Rayne nodded and he took her hand. I could tell that they obviously like each other the way that I like Percy. A guy in the back of the group frowned at Rayne and Henry. I frowned.

"Does anybody else want to introduce themselves?" Percy asked.

A tall girl with curly black hair **(sorry, almost all my friends have black hair, there are too many Asians here at school!) **stepped up to Percy and me.

"Daughter of Athena," My eyes lit up. "Hi, I'm Shane. I know my name sounds a bit guyish, but I think it's okay. You guys can call me by my real name, Shannon."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm a daughter of Athena, too. But I like the name Shane, and I don't think it sounds guyish."

"Yeah, I'll just call you Shane too. It sounds so much more cooler." Percy said beside me.

A girl that looked really similar to Shane stepped up **(That's me!) **She had even curlier black hair, but wore glasses and was a bit shorter. "Hey, Annabeth and Percy. I'm a daughter of Apollo, and the name's Jeannette." she looked at her friends, especially at this one tall guy with glasses and spiky hair. He looked like a tan Harry Potter. Then Jeanette was looking at Shane walking to the mess hall with this guy holding her hand. Percy frowned at them. "That guy with Shane never introduced himself."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, that's just Danny, Shane's boyfriend. He's a son of Hermes, with like, awesome Tae Kwon Do skills."

I smiled again. These new demigods were so nice! Tan Harry Potter stepped up behind Jeanette and cleared his throat. Jeanette freaked out and when she saw it was Tan Harry Potter, she blushed. Percy looked at me, eyebrows up. I chuckled. "And you must be…?"

Tan Harry Potter looked up at laughed. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. I forget easily, and I don't respond that much. But I'm William. Son of Zeus. I've got some awesome Tae Kwon Do skills, too."

"_Very_ true." Jeanette smiled at William. William beamed.

"Well, that's good. But onto _me_, now." a voice said. I instantly didn't like the person that voice was coming from. A guy with brown hair and a nice grin strolled over to the front of the group. "I'm Conner, son of Aphrodite. I may be son of the goddess of Love, but I can fight really well with a dagger."

I looked at him quizzically, whipped my dagger out, and within a blink of an eye, my knife was pushed up against Conner's neck. And I was smirking. "Really? Want to duel?"

Conner was shaking. "N-no, Anna-A-A-An-Annabeth."

Percy grabbed me by the shoulders and took my dagger. "Annabeth, he's new and stupid. Not that the others are, it's just that there's always got to be a stupid newbie. Like me at age eleven."

Conner looked extremely offended, and I swear that I saw Percy smirk.

"Well, Percy. I wish I was there to see you act stupid. But there's a problem. I think you still are a newbie, because you're _still _acting stupid."

Now I was offended. "How dare you talk about my boyfriend like that! How dare you!?" as I stomped off to the woods, I noticed Percy following and staring at me. He looked dumbfounded. I frowned. "Something I said wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Y-y-you just said 'boyfriend.'"

My eyes widened, but I had to remember to act cool. So I chuckled. "I did, didn't I?"

Percy was looking at me, smiling. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me up and down. "Screw it!" Percy yelled into the sky and crashed his lips against mine. I was taken by surprise, but my eyes closed and I started kissing him back. I soon pushed back and gasped for air. I was looking at Percy, grinning. We hugged, and Perce was kissing my forehead when I said,

"I love you."

Percy's body tensed then relaxed. "I love you, too."


	2. Let's Stay Up Late!

Percy's POV

The rest of the kids were at the Mess Hall when we returned from the woods. Clarisse and some others were pointing at me and Annabeth, and I wondered why. Then I suddenly remembered that I was holding Annabeth's hand and was swinging it back and forth, like a couple. Which we were.

I sat down when Thalia came by and sat down next to me. I stared at her until she answered, "Gods Percy, I just came by to tell you something."

I answered blandly. "What is it?"

"Well, William, my new half-brother, told me he has a crush on-"

"I feel like you should be telling Annabeth this stuff."

"Ugh, would you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"Okay, well William has a crush on Jeanette, and it's so cute! There's just one problem. He doesn't know how to talk to her. He's way to shy, and he doesn't like writing notes. He just wants me to ask a guy friend how to talk to a girl."

"Okay, I still think you should tell Annabeth, and I usually don't talk to the girl, I text her. Which is dangerous for demigods, so I don't recommend it. Sorry, I can't help him."

Thalia nodded. "It's fine, I'll go ask Grover."

"Good luck with that."

And so Thalia walked back over to Zeus's table. She yelled something out loud, and Grover clopped past me to get over to her. Wow.

Jeanette's POV

During dinner in the Mess Hall, I noticed that Thalia was walking around, asking all the guys -who were probably her friends- something. She kept on looking at me and then at William. I wonder…

**Sometimes I feel clueless and stupid, so I have no idea!**

After dinnertime, everyone went their separate ways except for the gang. We all sat together, and then Annabeth and Percy came by.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said. " I still haven't been introduced to all of you, so do you mind if we stay here? Percy loves the beach."

Percy smiled. "No doubt about it! Son of Poseidon over here!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down next to me, Percy sat in the other side of her. We all moved into a circle, so we could see each other. Milo -a guy with short brown hair and is _real_ skinny- spoke up first.

"Hey, I'm Milo. I'm a son of Hephaestus. I like to make tiny copper Hippocampi, this guy named Tyson showed me how, just last week."

Percy perked up. "Wait, Tyson's here!?"

Milo shook his head. "Sorry Percy, you just missed him. He left yesterday."

Percy looked down. His head shot back up when Rosina started speaking. She is short and has long black hair, a round face and tan skin.

"Hello, I'm Rosina, daughter of Demeter. You both have already met my boyfriend, Conner."

Conner scowled at Annabeth, and she smirked. Percy put his arms around Annabeth and pulled her closer. How cute. Rosina continued talking.

"I like to grow strawberries in the field, and to grow bananas. Those two were always my favorite to grow, I guess they're my strongest crop I've grown all year."

Rayne and I tried to stop giggling. Back home in Chicago, when we were 6 and weren't full developed demigods, we were friends with a boy named Gabriel who dressed as a banana on Halloween. Every Year. He soon became neighborhood famous as 'Banana Boy'.

Rayne, William and I were good friends with him, and it broke our hearts when we told him that we had to go. And even worse when he watched us walk away, head down. It was terrible, he was such a happy and cheeky guy, and he would've been a great hero. We even discussed that he would be a great son of Hermes.

Then all of a sudden Percy said, "Wait, I need to ask Chiron something." He jogged away.

We were still laughing when Percy came back. Annabeth looked at him, "What is it Percy?"

Percy smiled. "I asked if the camp can stay up a little longer since we just came back… and he said yes! So let's swim you guys!"

Percy, Kris, Milo, and Conner took off their shirts and dove into the cold water. Annabeth, Sami and Rosina ran to the bathrooms to get their bathing suits on. I chose to stay on the beach with William, Rayne, and Henry. Rayne then suggested,

"Hey guys, why don't we play some volleyball? Anyone have one? Because we can probably just use a beach ball."

"Yeah, I don't have one, Rayne." I replied.

"Don't got one either." Henry said.

"Uhm, I have a beach ball back in my cabin." William said. He ran back to grab the beach ball.

Rayne came up to me and whispered, "You _so_ have a crush on him. My mother's telling me."

My eyeballs just about fell out of my head. Then I _tried _to act cool. Of course it didn't work . "W-w-why would you think that?"

Rayne smirked. "Why wouldn't I know? I'm your best friend, anyways. Oh yeah, you oldest friend, too."

I was all like,"Kindergarten Isn't THAT long."

Rayne smiled. "Is it?" then Rayne walked over to the shore.

I pouted and stomped behind her. "Oh come on Rayne! You and I _both_ know that I don't like to admit things like that!"

Everyone turned around to me. Annabeth smirked. "What kind of stuff, Jeannette?"

My face burned. Rayne laughed and someone came up behind me. I freaked out when he moved, and then I saw it was William. He smiled, "Everything all right?"

My face burned again. "Yeah, I'm fine," I straightened up. "But stop sneaking up on me. I don't have ninja skill like you do."

"Thanks," He turned to Rayne, "Here's your requested beach ball."

Rayne grinned mischievously. This is going to be fun.

Williams POV

This Volleyball game was intense. Rayne insisted that I be on Jeannette's side, so that it be even. I didn't like the idea coming from an Aphrodite girl, but I had no other choice. Rayne was bossy like that, _and _part of my family. So it's kind of confusing on how our little group came to be. Let's get this story straight.

In Chicago, my mother had me with Zeus, and coincidentally her brother had Rayne with Aphrodite. We both lived by and went to school with Jeanette.

But when Jeanette turned 16, she told us that it wasn't safe here. That her dad was a god. That it's even more dangerous for her because of her age. Our parents soon explained to us too that we were demigods as well, so our parents let us take off. On the way to Camp, we had monsters attack us here and there.

When we reached Indiana, we met Sami, Kris and Maple, a satyr. We also met Henry -and his older sister, Meg- in Ohio. After that, in Pennsylvania we met Rosina and Connor at a small kiosk selling the supplies we needed. We lost Meg, she was killed by a Hydra on her _birthday. _She had just turned 19. Our trip to Camp was the worst any of us could ever endure. That's why we can never stand to think about battle.

When the game started to get rough, we just started to keep the ball in the air, by kicking, hitting, and setting the ball. It was fun, kicking the sand around. But then Rayne kicked the volleyball a little too hard.

"Rayne!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry William!"

"Aghh! I can't see I can't get this sand out of my eyes!" I yelled again, rubbing my eyes furiously. "Really Rayne!?"

"I said I was sorry, okay cuz?"

Then Jeannette spoke up. "Hey, stop fighting you too. And here, let me help you. Just open your eyes."

I removed my hands from my eyes to open them. When I did, I saw Jeannette kneeling in front of me, holding my shoulders to keep me looking at her. Okay, this is a little weird.

"Uh, Jeannette I don't think-"

"Just look at me and don't close your eyes," She said moving closer. Then she blew at my face, making the sand go away. "All better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure. No problem William." She helped me up.

Rayne squealed when I just noticed how close I was standing to Jeannette. Jeannette was looking at Rayne weirdly as if she was mentally saying _shut up, Rayne._ Boy, could you say that again.

Henry spoke up, "Hey, I don't want anymore sand kicking, and it's getting cold out, so why don't we go to someone's cabin?"

"Yeah, sure let's go to my cabin, there's not many people in there except for me and Thalia." I replied.

Annabeth splashed out of the water yelling, "It's getting cold out, so why don't we go to someone's cabin?"

"I just said that!" Henry yelled back. "We're going to Zeus' cabin!"

"Alright, let's go William." Rayne pushed me.

"Okay, okay. Let's go everybody!"

And just like that, after the girls came back from the bathroom, there was a little train of people behind me. I opened the cabin door.

"Oh my gods." Percy said, his eyes almost popping out of his head.


End file.
